


An Unlikely Friend

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Unlikely Friendships, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo goes to deliver to the coven, he and Lilith have a little chat.
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	An Unlikely Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Witches

Guillermo parked his car on the mostly vacant street in Brooklyn. He grabbed the heavy box out of the back of his car, kicking the door shut behind him. Guillermo shivered, the wind biting at his flushed cheeks as he rushed up the icy steps and into the safety of the little shop.

The door opened with a soft chime and a rush of warm air. Guillermo was greeted by a few of the girls rushed out to greet him, welcoming their ‘favorite delivery boy’ with warm smiles and warmer hugs as he dropped the box down on the counter. Tessa came around to the other side and helped him unload all the jars while Quinn ran off to find another dozen for him to bring back to the house. 

Guillermo couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. The coven was always so excited to see their delivery boy come around. 

Guillermo was surrounded by the soft smells of jasmine and rosewood as the witches circled around, admiring the large jars full of life-giving semen. 

“Guillermo!” Lilith came and wrapped around him from behind. “It’s always so good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you guys too.” He returned, grabbing the empty jars Quinn had brought him.

He moved to pick up the box, but Lilith stopped him, with a gentle touch on his arm.

“Why don’t you stay a little while?” Lilith led him away towards the back “It’s so cold out, why don’t you stay awhile.”

“Sorry, I’d love to.” there was a longing in his voice. He really didn’t want to go back out into the cold. “But I have to get back soon.” 

Lilith nodded “Sure, but at least stay and talk a little while. 

Guillermo nodded, taking the piping hot herbal tea that had been pushed into his hands. He smiled at Tessa when she handed it to him. He took a sip and smiled as the warmth filled him. 

Of all the events of the last few years, one of the most surprising things was how close he had gotten to this coven in the last few weeks. He had dutifully been supplying seed to them every Tuesday, always welcomed with joy. The ladies were always so happy, and he suspected it was more than just the deliveries. At first, he had been wary that they were only interested in him because he was always bringing them ever-elusive vampire semen, but many of them were always begging to talk to him and encouraging him to stay just a minute longer.

“Okay ladies, there’s lots to do.” Lilith ushered the witches out, all rushing out their goodbyes as they left him alone with Lilith.

“So,” Lilith smiled. “How are things at home? Is Nadja treating you any better?” 

Guillermo nodded, “Yeah, and thanks for that. You were right, she shut right up when I told her that.” 

Lilith laughed. “See, what did I tell you? I know what I’m talking about when it comes to those two.”

“And Nandor?” She gave him a look, and Guillermo looked down abashedly. He had attempted to be subtle in his affections towards Nandor, but Lilith had seen right through all of that on that first night. 

Guillermo sighed, “He’s still Nandor.” he shrugged. He was already used to their questions. 

Lilith frowned. “Are you sure you don’t want a little something to help with that?”

Guillermo laughed at the playful smile she gave him as she pointed at the shelves of vials behind the counter. They had been offering him a love potion to try to work Nandor’s emotions out of him since that first delivery, which Guillermo hastily refused. 

“Nah, but thanks.” he chuckled. “It’ll happen in its own time.”

Lilith hugged him “Okay, but if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us.” 

Guillermo offered her a smile, grabbing the box of fresh jars and moving for the exit, trying to hype himself up for the wintery winds waiting just outside the doors. 

“Oh, Guillermo?”

He turned.

“You’re a good man. Don’t let them treat badly.”

Guillermo gave a strained smile before heading back out into the cold.


End file.
